luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Luminous Church
The Luminous Church is the primary religious body and theocratic ruler of the known world of Shtraberl in Luminous Arc. Luminous Doctrine The Luminous Church is monotheistic and reveres their one God. The Luminous Church preaches that their God saved the world from the Witches and Dragons some time long ago. It also teaches it's followers not to be overly inquisitive and that one day the Luminous God will return to save all his followers. Some of the Luminous doctrine is outlined in these books found in Luminous Arc: * Book Of Mena * The Book Of Nil * The Book of Goone These seem to be the canonical books of the Luminous doctrine though other books in the game offer further insight into the Luminous Church. * The Witches' Sins This book discusses the existence of Witches as defined by the Luminous Church. It states that the souls of Witches cannot be saved by God. The book blames the Witches and Dragons for fighting and bringing about the destruction of Aldheld. Divisions of the Luminous Church As the primary government of Shtraberl the Luminous Church has many organizations and divisions that have been integrated into it or otherwise answer to it. These groups include military and research groups, among others. Eurus and Zephyroth Knights See the book: The Wings of God Two of the foremost organizations within the Luminous Church are the Eurus Knights and the Zephyroth Knights, the military forces for the Eastern Continent and Western Continent, respectively. Both groups consist primarily of simple pike-wielding soldiers though unique classes of soldiers seems to also exist such as Kai of the Eurus Knights. The Shadow Clan See the book: The Shadow Clan The Shadow Clan was a group of Ninja who lived in the northern Western Continent. Possessors of the Thunder Lapistier the Shadow Clan produced stealthy individuals that filled most of the Luminous Church's Intelligence Division. Sometime before the events of the game Luminous Arc the Shadow Clan were exterminated. The official explanation from the Church was that bandits killed the group, though it later came to light that the Luminous Church had killed the group to take possession of the Thunder Lapistier. There is some indication that the Eurus Knights may have been used to eliminate the group. The sole survivor of the Shadow Clan is Saki. Round Table Council See the book: The Round Table Council. The primary research group of the Luminous Church is the Round Table Council who research Lapistier, Rune and Witches among other topics. The publicly available information on the organization can be read in the book The Round Table Council. The Round Table Council's experiments resulted in the accidental destruction of the Eurus Knights as well as the creation of the Rune Machine. Garden Children See the book: The Origin Of 'Holy Garden'. The Garden Children were a group of individuals gathered together and raised by Sir Heath for the Luminous Church. Raised at the Ever Garden the group consisted of Alph, Theo, Saki, Leon, Nikolai and Cecille. Intended as a special force to be used to combat the threat of Witches the group includes many of the game's main protagonists.